Closure
by Lady Cousland
Summary: Queen Serena Cousland has returned from her hunt for Morrigan, but has realized that she hasn't yet found the closure she sought when she first set out to find the apostate. Meanwhile, Alistair becomes more and more curious about his son...


A/N: I do not own Dragon Age in any way. Also, this contains spoilers for the Witch Hunt DLC. Don't forget to review!

**Closure**

**Chapter I**

My castle in Denerim had never seemed so welcoming than it did that day. I wasn't simply tired, I was completely exhausted from my journey in the Bannorn. I hadn't felt that way in years, and the once-familiar feeling wasn't welcome any more than it had been then.

Simply put, I was happy to be back home, where I could count on Alistair having a thing or two to say to cheer me up. That was one of the things I loved about him. His sense of humour was something I'd missed in the previous months, though one of my companions, Finn, could give him a run for his money, and some of Ariane's replies rivalled my own from the time of the last Blight. There was nothing like the good old days, I decided, though the whole purpose of the tiring trip was to find closure, the closure I needed to finally put those days behind me. Oh, the irony.

"My lady?" The messenger's voice seemed distant. I tightened my grip on my horse's reins, as if they were my only link to reality.

"Yes?" It never ceased to surprise me how my voice became more commanding of its own accord when I spoke to my subjects. It was Alistair who had drawn attention to that. I'd never noticed before he'd told me. It reminded me of how different our origins were.

"His Majesty awaits you in his quarters." I smiled grimly. Alistair probably suspected that I would hide once I had returned. That was why he'd sent the servant to me, I realized.

"Thank you," I told the man graciously. I slipped off my horse, deciding that it would be best to meet my husband right away, regardless of the fact that all I wished to do was to sleep. Even a bowl of Alistair's signature lamb 'stew' would have been welcome. It had (thankfully) been a while since the last time I'd had that particular Ferelden 'delicacy'.

"But, my lady-" I heard the servant protest feebly.

Ignoring the poor man, I walked to the back entrance of the castle, my legs weakening with every step. My armour was heavy and I could not wait to take it off.

"Serena?"

I turned around, recognizing Alistair's voice.

"I've never been happier to see you," I admitted, leaning in to kiss him. It was wonderful to see him again. I had deeply regretted my decision of leaving him behind while I left to search for Morrigan, even though I knew that as king he had his duties to attend to. It was already bad enough that Ferelden's queen-consort had left him alone for three months.

"So seeing me after the battle with the archdemon is a close second, then?" The corners of my mouth lifted into a brief smile while he laughed.

"A very close second," I said, giggling a little. Honestly, at this point, I was certain I'd have laughed at anything, but I had to admit that what he'd said was funny. Sort of. "I thought you were waiting for me upstairs," I told him.

"And that messenger was supposed to escort you to my quarters. He seems to be a shy fellow. Maybe he thought we had other intentions in mind," Alistair added, a twinkle in his eye.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that I hadn't let the servant get to that part. "That's a disappointment," I said. "I was hoping for a little something after being away for a few months."

Alistair's grin suddenly disappeared. "You found her, didn't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," I answered slowly.

He closed the gap between us and put a stray strand of hair behind my ear. He was waiting for me to elaborate. Though he was usually impatient, especially when it came to landsmeets, Alistair could be patient with me. This was one of the moments I appreciated it the most.

"She had a son," I added. "You have a son."

"Somehow I doubt he inherited my sense of humour," Alistair commented dryly. I myself regretted letting Morrigan go through with the ritual. It felt incredibly selfish to create a child for no reason but to save our own lives. Even Morrigan's face was pained as she spoke of him. I hated to think of what was in store for the boy. I was afraid of Flemeth, despite the fact that she had saved my life. I knew that she was capable of anything. Her grandson would soon learn that as well, I was certain.

"He's innocent," I continued. "She said he doesn't know about the ritual or the powers he has." I couldn't bring myself to say her name.

"Yet," Alistair said, his voice bitter. "Where is he?"

I pulled away from him. "She wouldn't say."

"Where is Morrigan?" There. He'd said it for me.

"In the Eluvian," I answered, turning around to face him. "The mirror."

"The mirror the Dalish destroyed?" he asked.

"A different one, but they are identical."

Alistair opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. He was struggling to find the right words. "Does it... bother you?" he said finally, hesitant.

"Which part of the whole thing?"

"The child part. My... son." The way he said it, it reminded me of the time he'd told me about his half-sister, Goldanna. The word 'son' was just as foreign on his tongue as 'sister' was.

"No," I lied, averting my eyes involuntarily. He looked relieved for a moment, then he grimaced. I was never as good at hiding my emotions as I thought I was.

"You're lying," he pointed out.

"No," I repeated. "I'm just tired is all."

"I'll help you to bed, then," he offered. He knew exactly when to stop. I had always been willing to lend an ear to him when he needed it and in return he was there for me. When my pride wasn't in the way, that is.

I nodded, closing my eyes. My eyelids were heavy and I had trouble opening them again.

"Let us go, my lady."

* * *

I slept for many days after our conversation. I heard that from Zevran, who was the first person I saw when I awoke one night. He informed me that I'd been in my room for three straight days, that I'd missed a meeting with King Harrowmont from Orzammar and a breakfast with a few of Zevran's fellow assassins and Alistair.

"It was a rather exciting meeting," he announced. "It just so happens that we were discussing Harrowmont with Alistair, hm?"

"What's King Harrowmont done now?" I sighed. Being away from the castle had created a gap in my political knowledge. I needed to get back on top of things.

"He's denied the dwarves access to Caridin's Cross. The Deep Roads are closed."

"Why?" I asked, sitting up in bed. I had been there a month and a half before and the Deep Roads had been open then.

"I assume that there has been a 'little' problem with Darkspawn," the Antivan elf replied.

"And Alistair wanted you to kill him?" I asked. I was usually the one to give out assassin contracts. Alistair wanted no part of them, though he didn't deny that they were useful.

"Ah, I must admit that that was my idea," Zevran admitted. "Though you must admit, Harrowmont is quite unprofessional. The dwarves seem unhappy with him, no?"

"I didn't know that you knew so much about the dwarves."

"Have I told you the joke about the human, the elf and the dwarf who go to, ah, take care of business in a bush and-"

"Yes, you have," I interrupted, remembering the time he'd told Oghren, our favourite dwarf, that particular joke. "But back to the point. Has Harrowmont as much as sent an army to thin out their ranks?"

"Not a soul," Zevran answered suavely. "He has convinced a few members of the Assembly that it is better for them to prepare for the attack than to 'run in blindly', as he put it. Most are ready to fight right away."

"Is that why he came to visit?"

"Alistair requested that he come three weeks ago. Harrowmont only agreed a week before you returned."

"Did much get accomplished?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did not kill him, if that is what you're asking. With the look on your face, I assume that that is what you want to know."

"Indeed. You know me too well."

"So," the elf said, "on a lighter note, did you give my regards to sweet Morrigan?"

I sighed.

"Perhaps that is a heavier note," Zevran added quickly.

"Can you tell me that joke again?" I sighed, hugging one of my pillows.

"As you wish, my dear Serena. So a human, an elf, and a dwarf are walking down a trail beside a stream, and they stop to take a piss..."


End file.
